El Abuso
by Melanny
Summary: Alfred deja solo a su hermano con Arthur sin saber lo que pueda ocurrir. ¿que hara al respecto Alfred por Matthew?. Arthur x Matthew / Alfred x Matthew.


**Hetalia no me pertenece!, cada quien con sus respectivos dueños (:**

**Advertencias: sexo (( violacion )) , Yaoi y no se que mas ¬¬'**

**Parejas: Arthur x Matthew / Alfred x Matthew (leve) **

**Nombres Humanos (?) a pesar de que sigan siendo paises -raro-.**

* * *

Abuso…

Hi Alfred! - Matthew había llegado a la casa de su hermano para tratar de sacar a Arthur que estaba borracho de su casa.

Matthew!-Alfred se mostraba feliz al ver a su hermano en casa-please! ayúdame a sacar a Arthur de mi casa, solo me habla de la revolución y se puso melancólico y luego, luego…

No digas Hip! Estupideces – Arthur seguía tomando cerveza.

Matthew estaba en su casa, arreglando y ordenando, cuando de pronto recibió un mensaje de su hermano pidiendo ayuda para sacar a cierto inglés borracho que estaba metido en su casa y no se quería ir.

Tranquilo Alfred, tu relájate, sal de la casa, toma aire y vuelves dentro de una hora ok- Matthew tenía la solución pero si Alfred estaba ahí Arthur se iba a encaprichar como un niño pequeño.

Comeré un McDonald's!- Alfred salió rápidamente de la casa ante su grandiosa idea.

Una vez Alfred se fue, Matthew se sentó a un lado de Arthur para hablar hasta que se duerma y luego llevarlo al baño.

Y cuéntame Arthur como te ha estado yendo últimamente…- Matthew trataba de ponerlo sumiso.

Bah! Mi vida Hip! Es una basura hip! El pervertido de Francis hip! quiere acostarse conmigo hip! pero yo no lo dejo HAHAhip! HAHA – Arthur estaba tirado en el mueble como un mendigo.

Ajan! – Matthew solo escuchaba atentamente – y que más me puedes contar?

Así pasaron 15 minutos y Arthur ya estaba semidormido, así que Matthew decidió llevarlo al baño tambaleándose, luego dejo a su ex tutor recostado sobre el piso cerca de la tina para que no se cayera, Matthew empezó a buscar algunas cosas en la pequeña repisa del baño, pero no se dio cuenta de que Arthur se había despertado y quiso entrar a la tina.

A-Arthur espera, no te apoyes ahí! – Matthew trato de alcanzar a Arthur que se apoyó en la llave de la tina y luego cayó en ella con el agua fluyendo.

Mierda! – Arthur se molestó al sentir el agua fría cayéndole encima.

T-tranquilo Arthur, no te preocupes – Matthew cerró la llave de la tina – ya cerré la llave, tranquilo.

M-Matthew a-acércate – Arthur solo hablo y cerró los ojos.

Matthew como buena ex colonia inglesa obedeció, desconociendo lo que iba a venir. Una vez que Matthew se acercó lo suficiente, Arthur lo cogió del mentón y lo beso, Matthew se sorprendió pero se dejo llevar, el iba retrocediendo y Arthur avanzando para no romper el beso, poco a poco fueron saliendo de la tina hasta el piso del baño y fue ahí donde Matthew lo empujo lejos de él.

A-Arthur no hagas eso! – Matthew estaba completamente enrojecido.

O-ok solo ven siente aquí –Arthur señalo sus piernas –come on Matthew se bueno con tu ex tutor-estaba mintiendo-.

Sin trucos Arthur- Matthew tenía que obedecer porque un Arthur ebrio es igual a caos.

Sin trucos Matthew…-Arthur sabía que mentía.

Matthew se sentó encima de Arthur, pero pronto se dio con la sorpresa de que todo había sido una trampa ya que Arthur lo cogió de la barbilla, lo acerco y lo beso y rápidamente le empezó a sacar el pantalón.

Y-yo n-no q-quiero- Matthew se resistía pero Arthur lo tenia bien sujeto.

Arthur rápidamente saco su miembro erecto y sin prestar atención a las quejas del menor, lo penetro bruscamente arrancándole un grito de dolor a Matthew.

Ahhhhhhhhh!-grito Matthew.

Arthur no sabia que para su pequeña ex-colonia, a quien cuidaba mucho, era su primera vez. Arthur ni siquiera espero a que Matthew se acostumbrara al dolor solo que simplemente empezó a moverse y a dar pequeñas embestidas.

P-please stop – Matthew comenzó a llorar.

n-no me digas que tu hermano te lo hace mejor-Arthur dio una fuerte embestida.

Ahh!-grito de dolor-... p-pero de q-que h-hablas? – Matthew tenía que acostumbrarse a sentir lo no deseado dentro de su cuerpo.

Tu hermano es tu p-pareja v-verdad – Arthur comenzó a aumentar la velocidad en sus movimientos.

P-please stop! – poco a poco el dolor se iba transformando en placer, aunque no lo deseaba.

Dímelo!- Arthur dio otra estocada.

Ahh! Yeah… - eso sonaba más a un gemido de placer.

Arthur se enojó y empujo a Matthew a un lado para luego ponerse encima de él.

Dime con cuantos te has acostado pequeño? –Arthur estaba furioso y quería respuestas.

With you* – Matthew comenzó a llorar – you are my father*… It's my first time*.

Arthur se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, a causa de sus impulsos había violado a su ex colonia, prácticamente a su hijo. Arthur había escuchado comentarios entre Gilbert y Antonio diciendo que su Matthew era una buena prostituta y que ya se había acostado con su hermano y con su padre Francis. Todo fue una mentira…

* * *

*flash back*

Arthur estaba saliendo de una pequeña reunión de la ONU y tras pasar por uno de los pasadizos escucho risas y palabras detrás de una puerta blanca. Arthur sintió curiosidad y se acerco a la puerta a ver que era lo que sucedía dentro.

AHAHA…ya me imagino al pequeño Matthew bailando para el awesome yo.

Pero Gilbert yo voy a estar con el y lo tendré primero-Antonio hablaba sigilosamente.

Shhhhhhhhhhh! Estas loco si Francia y Alfred escuchan esto nos mataran, no vez que Matthew es el preferido de los dos!.

Después de escuchar la conversación entre dos de los miembros del Bad Friend Trio. Miles de ideas llenaron su mente, estaba aturdido; rápidamente salió del edifico y se dirigió directamente a la casa de cierto estadounidense para desahogar todos sus problemas.

*Fin Flash Back*

* * *

Y-yo lo siento Matthew y-yo no quería… – pero fue interrumpido.

S-shut up!- Matthew débilmente se vistió y apoyándose del lavatorio se paro con mucho dolor.

P-pero d-de verdad y-yo…

Solo ándate a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes- Matthew salió caminando débilmente, topándose de paso con algunos objetos, puesto que no quería estar al lado de la persona que lo violó. Lo único que le quedaba a Arthur fue obedecer, era mejor arreglar las cosas al siguiente día, ahora todo estaba destruido gracias a malos entendidos y el nivel de alcohol muy subidos que hizo que cometiera tal error.

Matthew salió del baño y se fue al cuarto de su hermano en donde saco su celular y lo llamo.

Alo!- Alfred estaba feliz.

P-please Al ven –Matthew trataba de contener su voz quebradiza

Que sucede bro? –Alfred se empezó a preocupar.

S-solo ven sí-

Ok…

* * *

Después de varios minutos Alfred regreso a su casa, pero no encontró a nadie en la sala así que se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes y encontró a un Arthur dormido. "¿Dónde está mi hermano?"- se preguntó. Después de eso se encontró a su hermano en su habitación acostado en su cama en forma de feto, eso le preocupó mucho y se acercó.

Matthew?, estas bien? –Alfred se sentó a su lado.

A-Al- Matthew se levantó dolorosamente y abrazo a su hermano.

Que sucede Matthew? – esta vez Alfred estaba sumamente asustado porque su hermano estaba llorando.

I neet you Al* – Matthew se separó y miro fijamente los ojos azules de su hermano.

A Alfred le pareció atrayente su hermano, así que se acercó a él y lo beso; el beso se fue intensificando pero fue cortado por Matthew.

I can not*- Matthew se separo y se recostó en la cama.

Why not? *– Alfred no entendía el rechazo de su hermano.

Simplemente no quiero- Matthew le dio la espalda a su hermano – please déjalo ahí.

Alfred se acostó a su lado y le suplico que le dijera porque estaba llorando pero Matthew se negaba, no quería decirle la verdad.

E-es que Arthur me conto una historia triste- mintió.

No te creo- respondió secamente.

E-es verdad!-"_tan malo era mintiendo_" –pensó.

Alfred se posó encima de Matthew cogiendo sus muñecas para que no escape – dile la verdad a tu hermano Matthew.

Matthew trato de moverse pero ante el dolor en la parte baja no pudo, así que opto por decirle la verdad – y-yo y A-Arthur…

Tranquilo Matthew – Alfred lo soltó y lo abrazo para darle confianza.

A-Arthur m-me v-violó – Matth abrazo a su hermano fuertemente.

Alfred ante la noticia se quedó en shock, Arthur violo a su hermano, tenía que hacer algo pero no ahora.

Tranquilo Matth, ya no llores- Alfred tenía mucha ira pero tenía que controlarse.

Please no le hagas nada –Matthew le suplico a Alfred para que no le haga nada a su colonizador.

Ok, lo que tu quieras –Alfred se acostó a su lado y lo abrazo.

Ambos entrelazaron sus manos –Thanks you, por quedarte conmigo.

De nada Matthew-.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos juntos pero Alfred estaba seguro que se vengaría de Arthur por ultrajar a su hermano.

* * *

Reunión de las Naciones Unidas.

Todos los países estaban reunidos y milagrosamente todos estaban prestando atención debido a que miraba a Inglaterra con una mirada de querer asesinarlo mientras que Canadá y Francia notaban esa tención. Todo transcurrió normal y tranquilamente en la reunión; a la salida Estados Unidos tenía que quedarse para concretar ciertos asuntos.

Matthew yo tengo que quedarme para hacer un papeleo que tengo pendiente, adelántate tú a mi casa y luego te alcanzo ok- Alfred había inventado una buena excusa.

Está bien, pero no necesitas que te ayude? –Matthew sabía que el papeleo era horrible.

No te preocupes, estaré bien, aparte solo son papeles no?- Alfred acompaño a Matthew a la salida del edificio y luego fue camino a la sala en donde se encontraba Inglaterra arreglando sus cosas.

Matthew estaba viviendo con Alfred-a petición del Hero- para poder protegerlo y cuidar de él, pero en el fondo Matthew sabía que el instinto vengativo de Alfred iba aumentando contra Arthur. Alfred entro encontró al inglés a punto de salir, pero para que no intente escapar cerro las puertas con llave.

Hola Arthur – la mirada de Alfred reflejaba venganza pura.

Idiota! No estoy para tus estupideces, déjame salir-Arthur pensaba que era un juego de Alfred.

Pero yo quiero que sufras tal como le hiciste sufrir a mi hermano-Alfred tenía un mirada inocente pero un aura peor que la de Iván.

P-pero c-como t-te enteraste? -Arthur abrió los ojos y comenzó a retroceder.

Digamos que mi hermano y yo somos muy unidos- Alfred iba acercándose cada vez más a Arthur.

t-te lo juro A-Alfred y-yo no lo sabía l-lo q-que h-hacia a-aparte… -Arthur se dio cuenta de que estaba acorralado contra la pared.

Aparte que Arthur! – Alfred agarro a Arthur del cuello elevándolo exigiendo respuestas.

e-es q-que yo había escuchado de Gilbert y Antonio que Matthew era una buena prostituta, que se había acostado con Francis y que ahora estaba contigo –Arthur hablo rápidamente debido a los nervios.

Y tú les creíste!- Alfred empujo a Arthur de nuevo contra la pared – sabes que Matth era inocente , pero tu… TU! Se la quitaste…

Y-yo estaba ebrio y no sabía lo que hacía –Arthur trataba de defenderse ante la furia de Alfred.

Que yo recuerde por más de que estabas ebrio hacías que nadie toque a Matthew – Alfred se hacia el pensativo- … así que dime de una buena vez porque demonios lo hiciste!- Alfred tiro a Arthur a un lado.

Está bien, está bien! Lo hice por placer entiendes Placer…contento? – Arthur estaba harto de esta discusión – sentirlo, su estreches, como se aferraba a mí, era…

CALLATE! –Alfred le tiro una cachetada –eres un desgraciado.

Arthur callo a la mesa y se hizo una herida en le labio -HAHAHA – se limpia la sangre que salía de su labio – al menos fui yo su primera vez…

Lo traumaste! , l-lo heriste!, le quitaste su … inocencia… Eres un degenerado!-Alfred se abalanzo sobre Arthur.

Inocencia por favor!, es un francocanadiense! , la sangre francesa corre por sus venas – Arthur miro a un lado y se empezó a reír.

CALLATE!, eso no te da derecho a abusar de él -.

Y Que?, lo hice y te aseguro a que tu también lo deseas, aparte ustedes no son hermanos de sangre –estaba seguro que había dado en el punto con Alfred.

No –respondió secamente- a pesar de no seamos hermanos se sangre, yo lo quiero como un hermano-.

Te lo recomiendo, hazlo con él, siente su estreches, como gime de placer es tan… placentero…

Escúchame bien Arthur yo te quería como un padre pero ahora veo que eras un desgraciado que violo prácticamente a su hijo! Y eso no te lo perdonare nunca! Me oíste NUNCA! – Alfred golpeo el piso con tanta fuerza que dejo un pequeño hueco- si te vuelves a acercar a Matth, juro que no tendrás tanta suerte como hoy – y sin más que decir se paró, cogió sus cosas y se fue.

Dejo a un Arthur completamente paralizado echado en el piso; acaso tocar a su hermano era un delito? Y ¿Cuan capaz es Alfred de herir y/o asesinar a alguien si tocan a su hermano?; esas preguntas era algo que Arthur no quería pensar puesto que Alfred era capaz de hacer todo con tal de mantener a su hermano solo para él.

_Fin_

* * *

**Bueno... lamento poner a Matthew tan ingenuo cuando estaba con Arthur antes de su "violación y/o abuso" pero es que me pareció tan lindo así *locura*…pienso que no tiene coherencia en algunas partes o bueno tal vez solo sea mi imaginación…Me gusto la parte en donde Alfred demuestra sus sentimientos con Matthew, es incestuosamente incestuoso (¿?) **

**Traducción:**

With you* - contigo.

you are my father* - tu eres mi padre.

It's my first time*- es mi primera vez

I neet you Al* - te necesito Al.

I can not* - no puedo.

Why not?* - porque no.

**Review…**


End file.
